


Difference

by xanzpet (gleefulmusings)



Series: Facets [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/xanzpet





	Difference

“When are you guys going to stop making fun of me for dating Cordy?!”  
  
“Sorry,” Willow said with considerable petulance.  
  
“But never,” Buffy finished, nodding. “Besides, what does it matter what we think? Cordelia doesn’t care.”  
  
“Of course she cares,” Xander insisted. Then, noticing his best friend’s nod, added, “But not like Willow thinks.”  
  
The redhead continued to nod for a few seconds. “Wait. Huh?”  
  
“Cordy cares what people think of her, but not in the way you or I do, Will. We want people to like us. Jesse was the same way. Remember how happy all of us were when we realized Buffy wanted to be our friend?”  
  
The witch offered a confused nod, while Buffy served up a pleased, if self-conscious, smile.  
  
“Cordy isn’t like that,” he continued. “She doesn’t care if people like her, but she wants them to respect her; there’s a difference. She cares that they realize she’s a good person, that she has high standards for everyone, including herself, and does the best she can to meet them. We’ve known her our entire lives. Have you ever known her to lie? She’s honest and brave.”

He paused and shook his head. “No, she doesn’t care if people like her, but she does care what they _think_. At least about the stuff which really matters.”  
  
“That’s why I love her,” he quietly finished.


End file.
